Albus Potter et l'épée de Gryffondor
by Mrs Malefoy
Summary: 19 ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Albus Potter entre ainsi que Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy pour leur première année à l'école Poudlard. Mais, un étrange mystère plane au-dessus du château... Cela concerne-t-il les rêves du jeune Potter ? Albus va être entraîné, malgré lui, dans de nombreuses péripéties, accompagnés sans aucun doute par ses meilleurs amis...
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici ma première fiction, donc ne vous attendez pas à un talent exceptionnel ^_^**_

_**Je prends toutes critiques, bon ou mauvais et touts conseils. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire, en tout cas :) !**_

_** "Tu n'es pas seul, Albus." **_

_**1ère année : Albus Potter et l'épée de Gryffondor**_

Chapitre 1 : Passage au Chemin de Traverse.

*Dring, Dring, Dring..*

-Albus ! Éteint ce réveil, crotte de licorne ! cria James qui occupait la chambre d'à côté.

Albus donna un coup de poing sur le réveil qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol de sa chambre.

Le jeune Potter se redressa, trempé de sueur, son réveil lui avait peur, en un élan de stupeur, il l'avait cassé. En effet, Albus était en train de rêver -encore et toujours- du même cauchemar depuis plusieurs semaines, il en avait fait des nuits blanche.

Le "cauchemar" ne laissait rien paraître, Albus n'apercevait presque rien, pourtant il voulait trouver. Des tâches de couleur -_rouge, bleu, vert et jaune_.- étaient étalés au sol comme si quelqu'un donnait des coups de pinceaux et que la peinture giclait, puis un coup de vent arrivait et elles s'envolaient, disparaissaient.

Albus ne savait pas ce que pouvait signifier ce rêve, il cherchait, mais sans succès. Il se redressa, le matin commençait à poindre pour une douce journée, du haut de sa fenêtre, il voyait le soleil se lever, Albus dormait tout en haut de la maison des Potter. Une belle maison de sorcier, se trouvant en pleine campagne, non loin de celle des Weasley. Les rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la chambre pour l'illuminer.

Albus se leva, alla regarder à la fenêtre et il eu raison, car quelques secondes plus tard, une chouette hulotte apparaissait. Il s'agissait là de la chouette de Rose Weasley.

Il prit la lettre que tenait le hibou, puis commença à lire :

"Albus, enfin, depuis le temps que l'on attendait ça ! J'espère qu'on rencontra plein de sorciers géniaux ! Rendez-vous au chemin de Traverse, comme on l'avait prévu.

Bisous, Rose.W."

Le jeune Potter ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ils allaient se voir d'ici quelques heures, il lâcha le hibou en dehors, et alla poser sa lettre sur son bureau.

Son bureau était très mal rangé, comme à son habitude, des lettres disparaissaient sous des parchemins, des livres que lui avait prêté sa mère, sous des plumes. Sa chambre était d'une couleur blanche, aujourd'hui, car il pouvait changé à volonté. Des posters ornaient ses murs, de Quidditch, souvent, ou des photos de lui et sa famille. Au-dessus de son lit, trônait un calendrier de fortune. Il indiquait "30 août.", Albus fut tout content à l'idée de partir pour Poudlard, dans deux jours, il s'évadait, enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait. Son grand frère, James, était à Poudlard depuis déjà deux ans ! Quelle chance il avait !

-Albus ! Le petit déjeuner ! cria sa mère du rez de chaussé.

Albus descendit, se précipitant.

-Jour' M'man. dit-il

-Bonjour, Albus.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, en attendant que le déjeuner soit servi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James descendit, tout débraillé.

-James ! N'oublie pas qu'on va au chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ! lui dit-elle.

-Je sais, je sais ! répondit-il.

Sa sœur, Lily, arriva en courant, suivi de son père, Harry.

-Regarde, maman ! Un papillon ! Il est beau, non ? lui parla-elle, en montrant du doigt le papillon qui voletait dans la cuisine.

-Oui, Lily ! Viens t'asseoir !

-Mais, maman !

-Lily !

-J'y vais, j'y vais...

Son père et sa mère avaient bien réussi leur vie. Après que son père est vaincu Voldemort, son père avait obtenu un poste d'Auror au ministère de la magie, ou Hermione travaillait avec lui, sa mère, elle, était devenue poursuiveuse en Quidditch. Ron, lui, travaillait avec George, depuis la mort de Fred.

Harry avait prit quelques cheveux blanc, et des rides qui commencaient à se prononcer. Dans le monde sorcier, comme dans le monde Moldu, ou le respectait car -déjà, il avait sauvé le monde- il avait fait instaurer des lois pour le bien de tous, il voyait les regards chaleureux se poser sur lui dont il répondait d'un sourire, ou d'un signe de main. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal, depuis maintenant dix neufs années de paix.

Ginny, quand à elle, s'était interréssé au Quidditch à la fin de ses études, les entraînement étaient cinq fois par semaine, elle pouvait donc rester le plus de temps avec sa famille, comme Lily venait avec elle pour son entraînement.

James avait les cheveux désordonnés de son père, et son indiscipline était sans égal. Mais il faisait rire tout le monde, donc tout le monde l'aimait bien, même si il n'était pas très intelligent.

Lily était une jeune fille de neuf ans, et était d'une gaieté trs contagieuse. Rousse, comme sa mère, et ayant les yeux de la mère de Harry, elle allait faire chavirer des coeurs.

Lily ne tenait pas en place, elle sautait de partout :

-Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard ! Moi aussi !

-Dans deux années, dit son père en ouvrant la gazette du sorcier.

-Et n'oubliez pas, ce soir on va manger chez Tonton Ron et Tata Hermione ! leur dit-leur mère.

Après leur petit-déjeuner, ils montèrent tous se préparer. Puis vint l'heure de partir, ils se rendaient en poudre de cheminette au chemin de Traverse.

Chacun son tour, ils passèrent, un par un après avoir crié le "_Chemin de Traverse_".

Arrivés au chemin de Traverse, ils attendirent les Weasley qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Rose y comprit. Rose était tout comme sa mère, rousse. Rousse aux yeux bleu, elle entrait aussi en première année.

-On se rejoint, ici, dans une heure ! dit Ginny à Hermione.

-D'accord.

Les Potter se dirigèrent d'abord vers Gringotts. Le Chemin de Traverse était tout aussi bonder, comme à son habitude. Mais comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendaient, ils n'étaient pas émerveillé plus que ça. Ils retirèrent puis leur mère leur indiqua ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

-James, tu viens avec moi, Harry tu pars avec Lily et Albus, sans protestation.

De la voix de leur mère, aucun n'eut une seconde l'envie de protester.

Ginny et James partirent vers le marchand de Potions.

-Dit moi, Albus, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Lui dit son père.

-La baguette ?

-D'accord. Allons chez Ollivander.

En se dirigeant vers Ollivander, Harry eut un tressaillement. Il se retourna, Albus fit de même. Ils aperçurent un grand garçon, de l'âge d'Harry sûrement, blond platine accompagné d'un jeune garçon de l'âge d'Albus. Les Malefoy pensa Albus, ils se reconnaissaient facilement grâce à leur chevelure, comme les Weasley.

-Bonjour, Potter. dit Drago.

Harry et Drago n'était pas ce qu'on peut dire "Meilleurs Amis." mais ils se respectaient l'un l'autre et avait de bonnes relations amicales.

-Bonjour, Malefoy. Ton fils entre en première année, non ? répondit Harry.

-C'est exact. s'exclama-t-il. Enfin !

-Il sera donc avec Albus, penses-tu qu'il ira à Serpentard ? dit Harry d'un air soucieux.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Drago en une grimace. Il est aussi malin que moi, avantage pour aller à Serpentard. Il est courageux, fonction pour aller à Gryffondor. Il est intelligent, utilisable pour aller à Serdaigle. Et bon, pour aller à Poufsouffle. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Toi, tu penses que ton fils ira à Gryffondor ?

-Je ne sais pas, il demandera si il veut. Il peut aller dans n'importe quelle maison, je l'aimerai comme même. enchaîna-t-il en un regard pour Albus.

-Toujours aussi bon, à ce que je vois. Ton boulot d'Auror ce passe bien ? répondit-il pour continuer la conversation.

-Oui. Et le tien ? Médicomage, je n'y aurais jamais pensé venant de toi, Malefoy. s'étonna Harry en un sourire sarcastique.

-Très bien. Il faut bien construire sa vie. Désolé, Astoria arrive. Au revoir, Scorpius dit au revoir. Parla-t-il.

-Au revoir, monsieur. Albus, c'est ça ? On se voit à Poudlard. murmura Scorpius.

-Je vois que ton fils est mieux élevé que son père. dit Harry en riant.

-Astoria l'élève très bien, elle ne veut pas qu'il devienne un voyou. dit Drago dans un sourire.

-Au revoir, Malefoy.

Ils partirent en direction de la vieille boutique de baguettes. L'ancien propriétaire, celui qui avait vendu sa baguette à Harry, était mort. Quelqu'un lui avait succéder, son petit-fils, à ce qu'il parait. Harry n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé ce vendeur, mais il avait été attristé par sa mort. Ils pénétrèrent dans la miteuse boutique, une sonnerie retentit intimant au petit groupe d'avancer. Comme toujours, des centaines de baguettes rangés dans leur boîte, trônaient au-dessus de leur tête. La poussière tombait des étagères à cause des baguettes qui étaient amassées. La boutique sentait le moisi tellement elle était vieille.

-Ah, le jeune Potter, dit une voix qui les fit sursauter, devant eux.

-Bonjour. dirent Albus et Harry d'une même voix.

-Ventricule de dragon. Tenez.

Le jeune Potter lança un regard à son père qui hocha la tête d'un air encourageant. Albus agita la baguette, mais il n'y eut pas ce déclic, cette chaleur qui montait en lui.

-Avec vos enfants, c'est toujours difficile, Mr Potter. dit Ollivander.

Harry haussa les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Après plusieurs baguettes essayées, aucune ne convenant, Mr Ollivander était aller en chercher une dans l'arrière boutique.

-Bois de houx, crin de licorne, 30 cm. Souple et bonne baguette pour la métamorphose.

Il donna la baguette à Albus, qui cette fois, sentit une chaleur monté dans sa poitrine, et des étincelles jaunes jaillirent. Albus eut une bouffée de fierté en lui, il était tout heureux.

-Bravo, Albus. s'exclama Harry en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Bien trouvé. murmura Ollivander.

Harry paya la baguette, puis ils partirent en direction de Fleury et Bott. La fameuse boutique de livres. La boutique qui existait depuis aussi longtemps que celle de Ollivander.

Des centaines de livres s'entassaient sur les étagères, malgré qu'Albus n'aimais pas trop lire, il eut envie de tous les acheter. De tous les lires. Il se dirigea vers une étagère ou se trouvait "500 sorts pour faire rire votre ami(e)" Albus voulut l'acheté. Mais son père, contrairement à lui, n'accepta pas. Ils achetèrent les livres requis puis partirent chercher le nécessaire à potions d'Albus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus ressortit tout content, son nécessaire à Potions en poche.

-Allons, plus que l'animal, ta mère a déjà acheté tes vêtements.

Ils pénétrèrent dans "Le monde des animaux." Accompagnés de ululements de hiboux, des miaulements des chats...Les animaux en liberté volaient et galopaient de tout côté.

Un vieil homme arriva.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

-Un hibou.

Le vendeur les emmena dans une partie ou se trouvaient des centaines d'hibou, et les laissa là pour choisir.

Le jeune Potter choisit un hibou noir, une hibou des bois.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? lui chuchota Harry.

-Que dirais-tu de ... Moony ? demanda Albus.

-Pourquoi pas ?! C'est très joli.

Harry paya, puis ils partirent en direction du rendez-vous, tout en discutant.

-Vous voilà ! dit Ginny à Harry. Nous avons tout acheté. Tiens, Al', tes habits. James arrête de faire le pitre !

-Oui. dit Harry qui rigolait aux grimaces de James.

-Allons-y, on dépose nos affaires puis on va chez Hermione et Ron, c'est ça Hermione ? dit leur mère.

-C'est ça.. répondit Hermione se pliant de rire devant James.


	2. Chapter 2

_Framboise-Sama : Merci à toi ! Cela me fais très plaisir ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui il y en aura une mais pas dans la première année ;) ! Sinon, merci tu as été ma première reviewer (si sa se dis :3) ! _

_Merci, aussi, à ceux qui me lisent (si il y en a !) et voici le chapitre 2 ! _

_Le chapitre deux est dans la place ! _

_Maintenant... Bonne lecture à vous, j'attend vos avis :) ! _

**Chapitre 2 : Le repas chez les Weasley**

Après que James se soit fait torturer -_gentiment, tout de même !- _par sa mère et que chaque personne présente est finit de se rouler au sol, les Potter déposèrent leur affaires et se rendirent chez les Weasley, ou il y avait... étonnamment, beaucoup de monde...

Beaucoup de monde, était un qualificatif très abordable. Mais... Le terme "_Tout les Weasley imaginables." _convenait parfaitement à la situation présente !

Sa on pouvait le dire... Un assortiment de roux se trouvaient dans le salon quand les Potter arrivèrent, étonnés. Hermione et Ron leur avaient cachés qu'ils avaient invités autant de monde, mais soit comme dit le proverbe _Plus on est fou, plus on rit. _

Mais, malheureusement, si le proverbe était d'une vérité affirmé, Albus ne prit pas plaisir à penser qu'il devait dire bonjour à tout le monde, il hésita même à faire, à tous, un signe de la main et partir en direction de Rose. Faute de ... Temps ? Oui, on va dire ça, Albus n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper avant le regard noir que lui lança sa mère qui lui intima de dire bonjour.

Il se résolut donc à dire bonjour à tout le monde.

Il commença par Bill et Fleur, qui étaient à leur vingt et un ans de mariage, ils avaient eut trois enfants.

Victoire, une jeune fille de sixième année qui était très populaire pour son intelligence -_qui lui avait valut d'être envoyé à Serdaigle_- et sa discrétion. De ce que savait Albus, les garçons l'appréciaient, mais elle appartenait à Teddy Lupin.

Ensuite, venait Dominique de deux ans la cadette de Victoire, était d'un malin qu'elle utilisait souvent contre ses cousins -_heureusement, pour rire !- _ et d'un tempérament rebelle, qui au contraire de sa soeur, avait fait d'elle une serpent.

A la fin venait, Louis, un jeune garçon d'une timidité débordante, mais d'un coeur énorme, qui lui aussi entrait pour sa première année.

Puis, il alla prendre quelques nouvelles de la petite famille de Percy et Andrew, une belle jeune femme débordante de joie de vivre -_ce qui, entre nous, arrivait à faire décoincé un peu Percy_-. Eux, au contraire de Bill et de Fleur, avaient eut un enfant de moins, mais autant de responsabilités !

Molly, la première, aîné de cinq ans de la jeune Lucy, était avec Victoire en sixième année, l'accompagnant toujours à Serdaigle. Elle avait pris la gaieté de sa mère, toujours pleine de bonne humeur !

Lucy, quand à elle, était quelqu'un de très organisé -_Percy, tu es là ?-,_ et de nature franchement stricte, mais sous ses airs qu'elle se donnaient, une jeune fille débordante de gentillesse se cachait. Première année pour elle aussi.

Vint ensuite le tour de George et Angelina et de leur enfants.

Fred II, en mémoire de son oncle, était toujours prêt à amuser la galerie -_Tiens, tiens, de qui il tient ça ? Bonne question !-. _Cette année, il devait, malheureusement pour lui, passer les BUSEs et donc un peu plus se concentrer sur ses études. Il était le cadet de deux ans de sa soeur, Roxane, qui elle était à Poufsouffle, tandis que lui à Gryffondor. Très gentille avec tout le monde, elle était aller chez les jaune. Cette année pour elle, elle passait, au contraire de son frère, les ASPICs.

Enfin, il finit avec son futur professeur de botanique -_qui, lui, n'était pas roux !-_, qui était venu à l'occasion.

-Tata ! Il n'y a pas Tante Luna, Locan, et Lisander ? questionna James. Et son mari, c'est comment déjà ? ronchonna-t-il.

-Rolf. Et non, ils ne sont pas là, ils n'ont pas pu venir, mais ta tante m'a dit de vous passer cette lettre :

_** Cher amis,**_

_**Je suis désolé de vous dire qu'on ne pourra pas être parmi vous ce soir, nous sommes en plein tour du monde avec les enfants. Le Brésil, ou nous sommes pour l'instant, est un très beau pays, avec de nombreux sorciers de toutes origines ! On y a aussi rencontrer plein de Joncheruines et de Sombrals ! Nous allons donc pouvoir approfondir nos études sur eux ! **_

_**J'espère, en tout cas, que vous passerez un très bon moment en cette belle soirée d'été, faites attention aux Chaporouges, de petites créatures semblable à des nains ou des gobelins, les Chaporouges aiment les lieux où le sang humain a été versé donc ne vous blessez surtout pas ! **_

_**On se revoit le premier septembre, sur le quai ! **_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Luna.**_

_**PS : Les enfants vous passent le bonjour et Locan dit à Fred "Grand maître, ô, grand maître, tu auras l'extrême obligeance de me montrer tes nouvelles farces et attrapes ou je te carboniserai sur place." quant à Lisander il se contente de vous souhaiter de bonne fin de vacances et une bonne soirée. **_

Locan est une personne tout aussi farceuse que Fred, qu'il prend comme modèle, mais il est très gentil, il rentre, comme son frère, en première année. Lisander, quand à lui, est quelqu'un de plus posé, une personne très calme qui agit plus par les mots que par les gestes. Et surtout ! Il arrive à distinguer les émotions, ce qui était parfois très énervant.

Sur cet éclat de rire, James reprit la parole :

-Et ! Tata ! Ou est Ted' ?

Cette fois, ce fut Victoire qui prit la parole :

-Il ne peut pas venir, il travaille encore pour Gringotts dans le sud de l'Afrique, il viendra pour la rentrée.

-Super ! Depuis le temps ! s'exclama Albus, tout sourire.

Après cela, il alla voir Rose et Hugo, qui était le jeune frère de Rose, ayant l'âge de Lily, il rentrerait à Poudlard dans deux longues années, pendant que ses parents disaient, eux aussi, bonjour à tout le monde. Rose était une personne très intelligente, qu'il ne fallait pas prendre aux jeux de logique. Hugo, était tout le contraire, un peu fou sur les bords, et pas très posé.

-Sur cette joyeuse pensée, je vous invite à prendre place à table. annonça Hermione.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la table, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Albus, tout comme ses cousins, se trouvaient à la fin du groupe. A peine eurent-ils posé le pied dehors qu'ils furent émerveillés -_bien qu'ils aient vu la maison de Ron et Hermione des centaines de fois_- La nuit avait succédé au jour, laissant la lumière de la lune éclaté parmi les centaines d'étoiles qui étaient présentes. Les rayons lunaires éclairaient la table d'une sorte de petit voile fin et chaleureux. La table, quand à elle, était parsemés de centaines de plats, dont les odeurs alléchaient la bouche de Albus. Bien qu'il ne connaissait aucun plat parmi tout ceux présent, il voulait tous les manger, il se dirigea donc vers la table, quand un son retentit, qui le retint.

*Ding, Dong*

-Qui cela peut bien être ? s'étonna Ron. Installez vous, je reviens.

Après quelques minutes de patience, Ron revint accompagné de personne d'autre que le ministre de la magie, Kingsley Schakelbot.

-Excusez-moi de couper un si bon repas, mais je dois parler à Harry et Hermione, s'il vous plaît. C'est une affaire de la plus haute importance. dit-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

Intrigués, Harry et Hermione se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon ou les attendait Kingsley. Tout le monde étaient intrigués par le fait que le ministre de la magie viennent -_déjà_- si tard, un samedi, mais la question principale restait Pourquoi ? .

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, à votre avis ? dit Fred à la cantonade, tout gaieté l'avait abandonnée.

-Aucune idée, mais cela n'annonce rien de très joyeux... s'inquiéta Ginny.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous le dire, à nous ? s'exclama innocemment Hugo.

-Non, sinon ils auraient parler devant nous, sans aucune gêne... répondit James, songeur.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le trio revint du salon. Une lueur brillaient dans leur yeux. De panique. De peur.

-Merci pour votre écoute, au revoir, dit Kingsley.

-C'est tout à fait normal, tu peux revenir quand tu veux. Sinon, tu ne veux pas manger un bout avec nous ? répondit Hermione.

-Non, j'ai du boulot. Tu sais l'échap... les affaires. Bon repas à tous, et bonne soirée. enchaîna Kingsley, d'un ton grave.

-Dans ce cas, au revoir. s'exclamèrent tout le petit monde.

Il partit en un coup de vent, il avait transplané.

-Papa, papa ! Il allait dire quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? cria James, disant tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

-Rien de grave, dit Harry dans un sourire crispé.

Mais un seul regard à Hermione leur assura qu'il se passait bien quelque chose.

Après ces joyeuses réjouissances, ils purent enfin commencer à profiter de la belle -_Ou pas_- soirée qui s'annonçait.

Albus s'assit donc vers les autres enfants, il se retrouva aux côtés de George ainsi que de Rose, et en face de Neville, puis les conversations commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Pratiquement toutes les conversations étaient tournées vers Poudlard. James et Fred se demandaient qui allait être préfet, comme Fred ne l'était pas pour les Gryffondor.

-On se demande pourquoi, le coupa James sarcastiquement.

-Très drôle.

Mais aussi de qui allaient être les nouveaux capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch en se demandant si il y allait avoir des nouveautés. Ils se demandaient aussi si il y allait avoir de nouveaux professeurs.

Rose, et Lucy, pendant que Dominique les rassurait, elles parlaient des maisons dans laquelle elles allaient être envoyés. Rose préférait Gryffondor, comme Lucy. Mais cela ne les gêneraient en aucun cas de se retrouver dans l'une des trois autres maisons. Puis, elles commencèrent à parler des garçons, Albus préféra donc se détourner et s'interressa à la conversation de Neville et de George.

Ils parlaient du magasin de George, de comment marchaient les affaires, des nouveaux produits qu'ils produisaient, avec Ron. Puis, vint le métier de Neville, professeur de Botanique, après avoir assurer à George que tout ce passait bien avec les élèves, à part quelques difficultés avec les Serpentard, il tourna la tête vers Albus et lui dit :

-Tu verras, tu va bien t'y plaire, et puis avec les quelques nouveautés ! C'est super ! Même moi, avec les quelques soucis qui se passaient dans mes études, j'y retournerais bien !

-Tu n'es pas le seul, Neville ! dirent en coeur tout les anciens élèves de Poudlard, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Quelles nouveautés ? s'exclama Fred II de l'autre côté.

-Vous verrez !

Sachant qu'il n'allait rien dire, comme Neville était trèèèès têtu, ils préférèrent changer de sujet :

-Raconte nous comment tu as battu Nagini. dit James, avide de savoir.

-Alors..Je le suivais, l'épée à la main, l'épée pesait lourd. Il allait s'attaquer à Ron et Hermione qui étaient couchés sur les décombres de Poudlard. J'avais peur. Je tressaillais à chaque mouvement. J'avançais, doucement, pas à pas, je me rapprochais. Le serpent s'ondulait et se préparait à attaquer. Je pris l'épée entre mes mains, je bondis, et je trancha la tête du serpent qui s'échappa en une fumée noire.

-Ouah, quelle classe, Professeur ! dit Albus en souriant.

-Mmmhhh ! Mmmmhh ! dit Ron.

Il leva son verre, et dit :

-A la nouvelle année des enfants !

-A la nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Reprirent-ils en cœur.

A partir de ce moment là, ce fus le chaos total, on ne sut ni pourquoi ni comment, mais Fred courait après James, tout au tour de la table, renversant des plats, des assiettes, ...pour l'attraper.

-Alors, sa te vexe ? s'exclama James, tout heureux de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! FRED WEASLEY ! VENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ICI ! cria Ginny.

Sans oser continuer, le duo vint devant la rousse.

-EXPLIQUER MOI, TOUT DE SUITE, POURQUOI.

-Ben...Euh...Y'a... Fr...Jam...Tourn...Dir...Moi...Lui...Aime...Fille. ..Poudlard...Cinquième...Année... dirent les deux acolytes.

-EXPLIQUER MOI, CLAIREMENT, ET PAS LES DEUX A LA FOIS ! JAMES !

-Ben... J'ai dis que Fred aimait une fille de Poudlard, de cinquième année. Sa la vexé et ... voilà. s'excusa James.

-Fred ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es mis à courir après lui ? dit Ginny, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Bah oui...Car ce n'est pas VRAI ! s'exclama-t-il, les joues roses.

-Mais oui... On te crois tous Freddy. rigola James.

S'en suivit une grande séance de rire, ou "Freddy" essaya de taper James.

Albus mangea à sa faim, goûtant à tout les plats, écoutant les conversations par-ci par-là. Quand son frère s'exclama :

-Hé Fréro, je suis sûr que tu vas aller à Serpentard !

Albus baissa la tête, oui il avait peur d'aller à Serpentard... Il n'était pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffondor, ce qu'il fallait. Ni assez intelligent pour être à Serdaigle comme sa deuxième tante, Luna. Ni assez bon pour allez à Poufsouffle, comme le vaillant Cédric qui est mort en héros. Pensait-il..Il ne restait plus que Serpentard...

Il en avait déjà parler avec son père, qu'il l'avait rassuré, mais tout de même, il avait peur.

George lui changea les idées en lui présentant ses nouveaux "Multi-Choco.".

-Des nouvelles choco-grenouilles de toute couleurs crachant des jets de chocolat, disait-t-il

Albus apprit aussi que George avait une nouvelle boutique à Pré-Au-Lard, qu'il pourrait visiter à sa troisième année.

A la fin du repas, Albus retrouva le sourire.

Enfin, George leur dit de patienter quelques secondes.

Il rentra dans la belle maison, et revint les bras chargés de ... de feux d'artifices ?! s'exclama Lucy.

-Et oui ! Admirez ! sourie-t-il.

Il les lança, et ils se dirigèrent de toute part. Le ciel devint lumineux, éclairé de multiples couleurs dont les quatre couleurs des maisons, ainsi que rose, blanc, ... Ils se dirigeaient vers le visage de chaque personne présente et leur explosaient à la figure -_sans rien causer, bien sûr_.-

Tout le monde se tordaient de rire devant le visage horrifié de Hugo qui venait de faire sauter un feu d'artifice.

James, qui arrivait en direction de son frère, lui dit tout bas : "_Je veux que tu sois à Gryffondor, p'tit frère, avec moi !_" puis il partit...

Albus fut touché par ce geste d'affection envers lui. Il sourit, tout content.

D'un coup, il tomba à terre, il vit noir ne sachant plus ou il était. Une douleur aiguë au ventre, puis vint des images parsemées dans sa tête qui apparaissaient en éclair puis disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues _, bleu, jaune, rouge, vert..._

Une voix, froide, semée de colère, une brise lui parvint aux oreilles "_**Fais attention, Jeune Potter..." **_

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, il se remit à rire, d'un rire jaune, n'ayant plus du tout l'envie de rire ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé pour ces quelques jours sans chapitres ! Merci Framboise-Sama ainsi que FanHPST pour vos reviews ! _

_**Voici le chapitre 3 :**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Le paradis, enfin !**_

-Albus ! C'est l'heure ! cria sa mère.

Albus se leva, tout content, enfin ! Enfin, il partait à Poudlard, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Il cocha sa dernière case sur son calendrier de fortune, s'habilla et descendit.

-Bonjour, m'man ! dit-il, heureux.

-Oh, Albus, bonjour. répondit-elle

Toute la famille Potter était déjà assise autour de la table, Lily, s'amusait avec les nouveaux produits que George lui avait donné, les "Feux-tout", c'était les mini-feu d'artifices qu'il avait utilisé lors du repas chez les Weasley. James, lui, était assis mais il dormait dans son assiette, ce qui lui valut une poêle dans la tête en un "Tang !" sonore.

-Mmhh ? Keskyspasse ? chuchota James Y'akoi ? J'veux dorm...

-Il y a qu'il faut un minimum de tenue à table, surtout que c'est la rentrée ! coupa Ginny. Et ne te rendors pas et je te flanque un seau d'eau sur toi !

-Mmmmhh... dit-il en se redressant.

Albus secoua la tête d'agacement, qu'est ce que son frère pouvait être bête. Le jeune Potter, qui avait eu un flash le jour du repas, avait -encore- fait des cauchemars, ne le disant pas à ses parents de peur de les inquiéter, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Mais il souffrait intérieurement. Il voulait le dire, à n'importe qui, il essayait, mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose, plutôt, l'empêchait, lui interdisait de se confier. Il ne savait pas quoi.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Puis à la fin, Albus prit son père, à part :

-Papa, euh... commença-t-il

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter la carte du maraudeur ?

Son père haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien d'autre que :

-Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, mais ne devient pas comme ton frère, je t'en supplie ! Vas-y, et ne le dit pas à ton frère, il me ferait une crise !

-D'accord, merci, papa !

Quelques heures plus tard, les Potter était près, ils se rendirent à la gare en voiture moldu, Harry avait eu son permis, ce qui avait rendu fière Ginny qui croyait qu'il n'allait pas l'avoir.

Puis, il arrivèrent devant le mur de la voix 9 3/4, ou ils retrouvèrent toute la famille Weasley.

-Bonjour ! crièrent les Potter, joyeux.

-Bonjour ! firent les Weasley

Puis, vint le tour de passer, en premier passèrent Bill accompagné de Victoire, ainsi que de Dominique.

Après, il y eu Fleur et Louis, Percy et Molly suivèrent, vinrent ensuite Andrew et Lucy.

Après, George et Fred, puis Angelina et Roxane, viens le tour de Ron avec Hugo, puis Hermione et Rose.

Et enfin, les Potter, Harry partit avec James, et Ginny avec Lily. Albus passa seul le passage.

Arrivés sur le quai du train qui menait à Poudlard, Albus était de plus en plus excité. Quand les Potter et les Weasley étaient tous réunis, les personnes de la gare tournèrent la tête vers eux avec les yeux rond, en chuchotant. Ils n'y firent pas attention, ils avançèrent. La locomotive rouge flamboyante attendant là, vers le quai. La fumée sortait de la cheminée, les envellopant d'une brume qui les réchauffait. Des centaines d'enfants et de parents s'étaient amassés sur le quai, prêt à partir pour Poudlard. Des cris, des pleurs, tout sentiments étaient là.

Albus prit son père en dehors du groupe et lui dit :

-Et si je suis à Serpentard ?

-Albus Serverus, dit-il.

Il parlait doucement, pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre, et surtout pas les enfants, Ginny qui n'était pas loin, eut le tact de ne pas écouter. Sa peur ne voulait rien dire pour Harry.

-Tes deux prénoms t'ont été donnés, poursuivit Harry, en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un deux était un Serpentard, et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-Mais papa, dis moi juste..

-Si c'était le cas, alors Serpentard aurait en possession de sa maison un excellent élève, n'est-ce-pas ? Sa n'a pas d'importance pour nous, Al'. Mais si tu as vraiment peur tu pourras choisir Gryffondor, le Choixpeau tient compte de tes préférences.

-Vrai...vraiment ?

-Oui, pour moi, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

-D'accord ! Merci, papa !

Ils rejoignirent le groupe, Albus ayant retrouvé son sourire.

-TATA LUNA !

-James !

Les Scamander était tous là, Lorcan sauta dans les bras de Harry, qui était son parain, Lisander, avec plus de retenue dit bonjour à tous ceux présent, puis alla voir Albus.

-Votre tour du monde c'est bien passé ?

-Oui c'était génial, Ginny ! dit Rolf tout sourire.

Harry les coupa :

-C'est le moment, les jeunes, le train part dans deux minutes.

C'est à ce moment là que Ginny décida d'intervenir :

-James, ne fais pas de bêtise, sinon tu rentres tout de suite à la maison, et si j'entends encore une fois que tu as lancé du pue de Bulpoops sur les Serpentard, gare à toi, Neville me le dira si tu n'es pas sage, quand à toi Albus, fais attention, ne va pas dans la forêt interdite, et écoute les professeurs. Et faites attention à Peeves, surtout ! Que je ne reçoive pas une lettre de la directrice disant que vous avez fais des bêtises, et surtout méfiez vous de Rusard !

-Oui, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Albus et James dirent au revoir à leur parents et à leur petite sœur, Albus la réconforta en lui disant qu'il lui écrirait tout les jours. Ils dirent au revoir aux Weasley :

-Et n'oubliez pas de transmettre nos amitiés à Neville.

-Maman, c'est un professeur ! dit Albus.

-Montez ! dit leur père.

-Tout ce passera bien pour eux, dit Ginny.

Ainsi, ils montèrent dans le train, ensemble, à peine eurent-ils pénétré dans le train, que les conversations s'arrêtèrent, et les yeux se tournèrent, certains vérifiaient même si Albus n'avait pas de cicatrice, car oui, Albus ressemblait énormément à Harry, que se soit niveau cheveux, qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à coiffer, ou au niveau des yeux, ils avaient les mêmes que Lily, la mère d'Harry.

James partit en direction du fond, rejoindre ses amis, faisant des signes de mains à ses amis par-ci par-là, Fred fit de même et Victoire et Molly, elles, allaient voir un groupe de filles. Dominique partit avec sa cousin, Roxane, voir des filles dans un autre compartiment.

Le petit groupe de première année avança, et trouvèrent un compartiment libre au fond du train.

Ils s'installèrent, les conversations commencèrent, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Un jeune, blond platine, entra dans le compartiment :

-Excusez moi, puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place nul part.

-Bien sûr, assied-toi. dit Lucy.

Scorpius regarda Albus et dit :

-Ah, mais, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré n'est ce pas ? Albus, non ?

-Oui, au chemin de Traverse, avec ton père.. dit Albus.

-Son père ? Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un de connu ? enchaina Lucy.

-Il se nomme Dra...commença Scorpius qui fut coupé par Albus.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas, il n'est pas connu, dit Albus.

-Ah...

Albus lança un regard d'avertissement à Scorpius, qui hocha la tête.

Le jeune Potter fut méfiant, un seul regard à Rose lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait les mêmes doutes que lui.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lucy sortit le chicaneur et commença à lire, quand aux autres ils s'extasiaient devant les nouveaux produits de George.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un vint leur dire de se changer, ce qu'ils firent.

Le chariot de friandises arriva :

-Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? dit une vieille femme potelée.

Albus mourrait de faim, il commença à en acheter pour tout le monde soit, sept personnes.

-Des Patacitrouilles, Chocogrenouilles, des Dragées surpises.

Il récita sa liste, paya. Et commença à en donner à tout le monde, y comprit Scorpius.

Puis, enfin, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Hagrid vint les chercher, il était encore à Poudlard, mais plus pour très longtemps, il commençait à se faire vieux.

-Les 1ère année, par ici, s'il vous plaît !

-Albus ! Tu vas bien ? Suis moi.

Les 1ère années suivirent Hagrid qui les emmenèrent dans des barques, Albus partagea la sienne avec Rose et Scorpius, malgré les protestations de Rose qu'Albus arrêta d'un geste dédaigneux.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il y eu un grand oh ! Poudlard était en vue, le château, illuminé pour la soirée, brillait de mille feux, c'était magnifique.

-Tout le monde descends ! cria la voix de Hagrid

Un professeur, le directeur adjoint vint les accueillir, d'après ce qu'Albus put comprendre il se nommait Pill, professeur Pill.

Ils les firent attendre quelques secondes, pendant que les première année faisaient connaissance.

-Tout est prêt maintenant.


End file.
